Part of the List
by Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001
Summary: Jenna is a seer. When her friend, Kelsie comes home, Seth imprints on her. Whilst Jacob imprints on Jenna. Since she's a seer, she saw the Volturi battle happening. With the time left for Jenna, Kelsie, Jacob and Seth, how would they have time for each other. AU. OOC. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Part of the List  
Chapter 1- Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but, I wish I do. Also, I don't own anything that I write. I only own the other characters and the plot.

Dedication: This is for Megan, one of my best friends who adores Seth Clearwater.

**Kelsie's POV**

"Mom. Where's my toothbrush?" I shouted to my mom. "I packed it already." mom replied.

It was a long story but, let's take the short one. Mom and I moved from Forks, Washington to Los Angeles, California to see my sister, Cheyenne for three years. Now since Cheyenne's contract is done we're moving back to Forks. The End.

Now. Mom, Cheyenne and I are packing our stuffs so we can go to the airport. Hmmm... I miss Forks. I can't wait to see Reese, Jenna, Vaisa and Anne, my best friends and also my cousins, Gianna and Aliana. There was only one thing I was dreading back home. It was Seth Clearwater, my worst enemy. I hated Seth because, he was smarter than me. While, Seth hates me because, I'm more talented than him. He also hates me because I stole his title in the "Best Sports Player" position. While, he stole my position as Volleyball captain. Seth and I had fights wherever we went. Our friends said that Seth and I had sexual tension going in. Eeewwww... All I know is I'm not excited to see him at all.

"Flight 206 to Forks, Washington is now boarding." I heard the airport's PA system say. I took my carry-on and woke my mom and sister up. "It's time." I said. They stood up and grabbed their bags.  
Cheyenne was 2 inches taller than me because of her heels. She had curves and brown curly hair. Not bushy but right curls. I had my dad's hair which was black hair that was straight with curls at the end. Both, Cheyenne and I had our mom's eyes which were green. I had definitely change over the three years. My body already filled out. I had no more braces and I didn't dress dreadfully already which Cheyenne and mom were seriously proud of.

I was seated beside my mom. I took out my iPod and started listening. I was listening to Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen when mom started shaking me. "Mom! Stop shaking me." I said. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were asleep. We're already here by the way." mom said.

"Kels!" I heard my best friends and my cousins shout. "Hhhheeeyyyyy!" I yelled back. "Group hug!" Anne said. We started hugging each other and started jumping also. "Wow! You look different." Vaisa commented. I just smiled and started walking to their car.

I saw Aunt Delly standing by the car with Uncle Harry. "Aunt Delly! Uncle Harry!" I said, hugging them. "Kelsie, Cheyenne, Marge!" Aunt Delly and Uncle Harry said in unison. My mom and Cheyenne hugged them and went inside the car. Gianna, Aliana, I, Jenna, Anne, Vaisa and Reese piled at the back. "So? What has happened while I was gone?" I asked them. "Well... Anne and Clarence are an item now. So are Giana and Steven and Aliana and Mallechi." Jenna gushed. I started laughing because it was SO predictable. Even before I left those three couples kept on flirting with each other. Jenna, Vaisa, Reese and I always tried to block them out. But, since we couldn't we just brought popcorn every lunch and pretended that we were watching a Romance movie. "And Seth Clearwater has grown. I mean like he's cute and got muscles an he hangs out with Sam Uley's ex-group. The only ones left are Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, Quil Aterea and of course Seth." Reese said. Wow! I surely missed a lot of things. "What else?" I asked. "Well... Paul and Rachel Black, Jacob's sister are dating and Jared and Kim Holland are also dating." Vaisa said. "Wow!" was all I could emit. After that I talked about life in L. A.

We arrived at our house. It was big and all since, Aunt Delly, Uncle Harry, Gianna and Aliana lived with us. Sigh, I miss this place. "I almost forgot. Mom, can Gianna, Aliana, Vaisa, Jenna, Reese, Anne and I go to the beach?" I asked mom. Mom just nodded and went back to looking for jobs. I saw Cheyenne pass by "Sis, wanna go with us to the beach?" I asked. "Are you crazy? Obviously." she retorted. I went up my room to find my swim suit.

I came back down wearing my sky blue swim suit. Jenna was wearing a green one. While, Anne was wearing red, Vaisa was wearing black, Reese was wearing yellow, Gianna was wearing pink and Aliana was wearing brown. Cheyenne came down with her guitar and song sheets. Of course, typical Cheyenne wanting to write her songs with calm ambiance. "Hey! Get in!" I shouted to her.

We arrived at the beach twenty minutes later. I took out my camera so I could send it to Kirstin, Bradly, Winter and Gabriel, my friends in L. A. I reached the sand and started taking shots when I heard wolf whistles behind me. I turned around and saw THE pack, Jared, Sam, Paul, Seth, Jacob, Embry. I think Brady and Collin were the two guys at the back. "Excuse me!" I said in a snotty tone. I hated those kind of boys. What male chauvinist they are! "Well... Excuse me. Where did you come from?" Paul asked. "Hey, Lahote! Shut your ass trap and go back to your alcoholic bitch of a mother." Jenna yelled from my side. Ouch! That must've stung. Jenna always the brave one. I looked at Paul and saw his face was furious. "What did you say?" he asked Jenna. "I think you heard me the first I need to repeat what I said man-whore?" Jenna said. I saw Paul step forward looking ready to pounce on Jenna but Sam, Jared and Jacob held him back. I saw Jenna go over to them. "Jen," I said "maybe that's not a good idea." "No. I have to do something." Jenna said. I noticed her eyes were changing from her blue eyes to black coal eyes. "You'll be sorry Paul Lahote." she said but her voice was different and then her hair started flying and she started rising from the ground. Everyone was stunned just looking at her even the boys. "I know about the wolves and the cold ones. But, the price that you'll pay is deadly. Are you really willing to risk your lives to save the Cullens?" Jenna said. It was like she was being possessed. Then, she was pulled back to the ground and she passed out. "Jenna! Jenna!" I screamed runnin over to her. Gianna and the others came running towards me from the other side of the beach. "Kelsie! What happened to Jen?" Reese asked ( she was Jenna's sister if you didn't know). The pack's jaws dropped open because of the realization that it was Kelsie McAdams they just wolf whistles at. "I don't know. It was like she was being possessed. She started rising from the ground and started saying stuffs and then she fell back down and passed out." I rambled on. "No. No. I guess the curse it's true." Reese said her hands in her mouth. "What curse?!" Jacob asked Reese. "Our family curse. After every third generation of our family, one of us will be chosen to be a seer. In Jenna's dreams every night she said she could see wolves and vampires fighting. I thought it was just her imagination but, she said that Jacob, Seth, Embry and you guys were there fighting with the Cullen's against a group of vampires called the Volturi." Reese said tears falling. "She hasn't really been sleeping. She always cover it with make-up. The person who makes her angry always get her to see the future of him or her. I guess she saw your vision Paul." Reese continued on. "You mean to say, there's such thing as a seer? And vampires and wolves?" Gianna asked the boys. The look on their face were so shocked that all they could do was nod. "We'll explain it to you later. First, we have to get Jenna to our house." Sam said. Jacob started picking up Jenna and carried her to Sam's house.

We reached Sam's house several minutes later. "Sam? You're back early." we heard a female voice say from somewhere in the house. "Em, can you get as water for our guests?" Embry asked. "Oooohhh... Perfect I made brownies." I guess the girl named Emily say. Jacob went inside to put down Jenna as we all waited for her to wake up. Everyone was shocked. "So. You said you will explain everything to us." Aliana said. "Yes." Sam said "Where should we start?" he asked. "The beginning, dumbass." Gianna said, losing her patience. "Okay. Okay. There are really wolves and vampires." Sam started. "We kind of figured that out." Anne said. "Would all of you just shut up and listen?" Jacob said. We all nodded and Sam continued "The werewolves our us. We are called the Quileute pack. We protect Forks from the cold ones, which are known as the human eating vampires. There are also vampires right now which are the Cullens. They are vegetarians so it is alright for them to stay as long as they do not bite a human. The difference between a vampire and a werewolf I that. Werewolves can also be shape-shifters. Which means that we can change back to human form. We only phase when we're angry. Vampires are also cold skinned and pale. While werewolves are warm and tan. Werewolves also find their soul mates which is called imprinting. Imprinting is when the first time you see the one you'll start feeling every fiber of your body wanting to be with her, to protect her and all those mushy stuff. As you see, Jared, Paul and I imprinted already and so has Quil but he imprinted on Claire, a two year old girl. Our new addition Is Seth and Jacob." Sam said. "Who did they imprint on?" Reese asked. "Jacob imprinted on your sister Jenna while Seth imprinted on Kelsie." Sam said. "What the fuck!" I said.  
I was livid.

A/N: So, what d'ya think? Do you like it. It took me thirty minutes to think of this. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW!

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	2. Chapter 2

Part of the List  
Chapter 2- The Vision

Disclaimer:  
Me: Abracadabra! I wish Twilight was mine. (weird smokes coming out of the ground)  
Voldemort: You will never ever own twilight! (evil laugh)  
Me: What the heck are you doing in Twilight? Shouldn't you be in Harry Potter? (holding a lamp ready to throw it at Voldemort)  
Voldemort: Yeah! but I have to apologize to Cedric Diggory before he becomes immortal.

Jenna's POV (just wanted to clear things up in who she is)

_Edward and Bella finally killed Aro._

I woke up in a place I didn't know. I heard people shouting outside. It sounded like Kelsie. I tried to stand up but miserably failed. "Reese! Reese!" I screamed. Suddenly pairs of footsteps came barreling toward me. "Are you okay? How do you feel? Does anything hurt? Do you need anything?" one of Paul's friends asked I think his name was Jacob. He was tall, tan, black cropped hair. He was shirtless and has yummy abs. Jenna stop! Stop it! "Jen, are you okay?" Reese asked me. Suddenly, I remembered my vision. "Uuuummmm... I have to tell you guys something. I know about the wolves and vampires. I know about the Volturi and the Cullens. I know that the pixie Cullen can see the future like me but, mine doesn't need people to reach a decision like hers. I can see your future when you get me mad. I know that the one Bella Swan is dating is a mind-reader and the blonde guy can feel emotions." I said breathlessly. I saw everyone's jaws drop. "I know I'm weird and all but, you don't have to stare at me. And Paul, I'm so sorry for awhile ago." I said. Paul nodded his head and I being the sweetest person on this planet Earth, went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you for forgiving me!" I squealed. I pulled away from Paul and saw Reese, Gianna, Aliana, Anne and Kelsie smiling at me while Jacob looked ready to pounce on Paul. What was wrong with him? "What's wrong with you, Jacob?" I asked him. His slumped shoulders suddenly became broader. He shook his head and came near me with the look I saw in my vision that I saw Seth imprinting on Kelsie. "Did you imprint on me?" I asked, scared of the answer. I saw Jacob nod his head. The first thing on my mind was he'll never love you for you. He is just forced. Save him the trouble and just run away. You know what will happen in the end. I was snapped out of my trance when I saw Kelsie come near me. "Jen, are you alright?" she asked. "Kels, it's more like are you alright with being Seth's imprint?" I asked. I heard her gasp. "You know about that?" Kelsie asked. "I saw it in your future." I said. I saw Kelsie run away from the house. "She didn't take it well, did she?" I asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "Yeah. I knew it." I said buffing my fingernails.

I stepped outside trying to ignore the fact that Jacob was coming nearer to me. I knew what I had to do. I turned towards Jacob and hugged him. I felt him relax underneath my hold. "I guess this is farewell. I'm not saying I don't accept being your imprint. It's just a dangerous time for you to be near me. I am nothing but trouble. I swear and I want to keep you safe." I said. I heard Jacob whimper. "No, I'm used to trouble. Just don't leave me." he whispered. "I have to. It's what's best for you." I whispered back. "Please. If you know what's best for me then stay here with me." he declared. I shook my head and said "As much as I want to stay. There is so much people out there looking for me. Ready to use me. They could be vampires, other wolves, people who know about my family history. Are you really willing to risk your life, even though you don't know about me?" I asked him. " I don't care even if psychopaths come and hunt you. I'd be willing to give up my life for you. You're my world now. You're my purpose. I don't care if I don't know much about you. I have a whole lifetime to know about you. Just don't. Don't leave me like Bella did." he said holding me closer to him. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded my head. "Thank you!" Jacob said to me. "I will never ever let you out of my sight." he declared. Sigh, this love was dangerous.

Seth's POV

I saw Kelsie run away because of Jenna saying she knew that I imprinted on Kelsie. I was ready to run after her when Aliana held my wrist. "Give her five minutes to cool down." she said. I nodded my head and sat down on the porch. Five minutes later I saw Kelsie running back to the house. "Hey!" I said. She was trying to get pass me while I was blocking her way. "Please don't ignore me. Please talk to me." I said. "What do you want me to say, Seth? I just found out that my worst enemy imprited on me. And that Jacob imprinted on my best friend. That my best friend's a seer and that there are really vampires. So tell me isn't my life fucked up already?" she said. "No. Your life isn't fucked up. It's just different. You have to accept it." I said to her. "Seth, I don't want to be your imprint." she said. And just like that my world started crumbling. "I'm not ready for THIS yet. It's just too fast." she said that relieved me. "Are you saying your giving us a chance?" I asked. "As much as I hate it. Yes, yes I am." she said. I was ready to hug her when she pulled away. I was saddened by it but cheered up when she held my arm.

Kelsie's POV

I was ready to go home. Today, was really tiring. "Hey, Gianna, Aliana, Cheyenne. Can we go home now?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "Bye Reese, Jenna, Anne." I said bidding them goodbye. I knew what I did to Seth was hard for him but, I can't just accept the fact that Seth imprinted on me, his worst enemy. I feel like he's just being forced to love me and that he will never love me for me. How can he. I was ordinary, plain. I was useless. But, how could he love me?

When we reached home, mom was inside the house still looking for a job. "Aunt Delly, Uncle Harry, we're home." Cheyenne shouted. "Good timing, kids. I just finished cooking dinner." Aunt Delly said. I went up to my room to chat with my friends. I saw all of them online.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Hi guys! I miss you guys so much. _I typed.

EverSoDown1441: _Hi! How's life in Forks, Kelsie? _Bradly typed. I must admit I had a huge crush on Bradly before.

WonderfulWinter090: _Aloha! You forgot us already? You bitch._ Winter typed. I don't really like Winter that much.

KoolAndKalm123: _Heeeeyyyy! Did you hear the rumors? _Kirsten typed.

BasketballFan777: _Kirs, how can she? She's not even here anymore. Hi, Kels! Where's our pictures?_ Gabriel typed.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Hey guys! Life in Forks is great. They have a nice beach here. I'm attaching the picture here. And no Kirs, I don't know the rumors._ I typed.

KoolAndKalm123: _Kendra and John are dating. _Kirsten typed.

BasketballFan777: _It's not like it's new or anything_. Gabriel typed.

EverSoDown1441: _Wow! Nice beach you got there! When can we visit you? _Bradly typed.

WonderfulWinter090: _Yeah. I wanna meet cute boys._ Winter typed.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Yeah, Kirs! We always knew Kendra and John were gonna get together. And Bradly, you can visit when summer comes. Winter, there are so many cute guys. _I typed.

BasketballFan777: _Kels, you replaced me already?:(_ Gabriel typed.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Yeah! :) Sorry. Not really._ I typed.

KoolAndKalm123_: As much as I want to talk I have to cook dinner for Aiden. Bye! _Kirsten typed. Kirsten's mom is a workaholic so she's barely at home. So, Kirsten has to cook for her little brother, Aiden.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Bye!_ I typed.

**KoolAndKalm123 has signed off.**

BasketballFan777: _Me too. I have basketball practice. Bye, Kels! _Gabriel typed.

**BasketballFan777 has signed off.**

WonderfulWinter090: _Me three. I have a date with Lance. Bye Kelsie. _Winter typed.

**WonderfulWinter090 has signed off.**

PoiseAndElegant101: _I guess it's just you and me, Bradly. _I typed.

EverSoDown1441: _Yup. I still have five minutes until my brother raids this computer. _Bradly typed.

PoiseAndElegant101: _How could I forget Alroy and Isaac. Your wonderful brothers. ;)_ I typed.

EverSoDown1441: _Now. I have to go. Bye Kelsie! _Bradly typed.

PoiseAndElegant101: _Bye! _I typed

**EverSoDown1441 has signed off.**

**PoiseAndElegant101 has signed off.**

I lay in bed thinking how much my life has changed. I miss L. A. I miss my friends. I miss the sunny atmosphere in L. A. How wrong was I when I thought when I come back here everything will be the same. I didn't know I was that wrong.

A/N: So it's already summer in the Philippines. So I can update faster. IF you guys REVIEW AND FOLLOW! And I am now accepting to add your character in my story send in your form.

1. Your name or your wanted name.  
2. Who you want to be in my story.  
3. Your favorite character in Twilight.  
4. Your appearance.  
5. Your personality.  
6. Your favorite book/s.  
7. Your favorite movie/s.  
8. Your favorite actor/s or your favorite actress/es.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	3. Chapter 3

Part of the List  
Chapter 3- New Imprints and Bella Swan

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I only own the plot

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to laurenloveswriting, Breaking Dawn21, Magena Storm, Hersheygirl102. Thanks for reviewing, although some of you are in the later chapters.

Kelsie's POV

It was the first day of La Push High School. Gianna, Aliana and I were meeting up with Jenna, Reese, Vaisa and Anne in school. I was super excited. I miss seeing my other friends, Mallechi, Aliana's boyfriend, Steven, Gianna's boyfriend and Clarence, Anne's boyfriend. I was wearing black t-shirt with jean skirt and black boots. I smelled my mom's pie lingering in the air. I went in the kitchen and saw Cheyenne, Aliana, Gianna and Uncle Harry sitting down, waiting for mom and Aunt Delly's pie. I sat down beside Cheyenne and started munching on the now well-cooked pie. After eating, Aunt Delly said that she was going to drop us off at school since we were on her way to work. So, we all piled in the back of her car, with Aliana in the front and the rest of us in the back.

We reached school twenty minutes earlier since, I had to register for my classes. I got Chemistry for my first class. Then, History, English Literature, Lunch, Gym and finally Home Ec. Hmmm... Not bad. I met up with Jenna and Reese when I reached my locker. "What happened yesterday was crazy." Reese was saying to Jenna. "I know. But, I can't resist the imprint, Jacob might die from pain." Jenna was saying with a frown on her face. Oh! So yesterday was true, damn it! I was hoping it was just a dream. Seth Clearwater imprinting on me. That is horrendous shit. "Tell me about it. My worst enemy imprinted on me." I told them. I tried to open the lock but it won't do. "Fuck!" I grumbled. Suddenly, I felt someone's presence behind me. "Allow me to help." Seth said. "No, thanks. I don't need your freaking help. I can do it by myself." I said. "No you can't." he said. "Well, if I can't then, I'll ask someone else to do it." I said. "No, let me." he said putting his hand on my lock. Being the stubborn person that I am. I called the attention of another girl, seeming around Reese and Vaisa's age and their height with, brown hair, nice figure and hazel eyes. "Hey! Could you help me with my locker?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." the girl said, taking the lock and finally opening it. "Well... Thanks. Hey! What's your name?" I asked. "Lauren." the girl said. "Hey, Lauren! Wanna sit with us?" I asked, motioning to Reese, Jenna, Vaisa, who just came also Anne, Gianna and Aliana. "Sure," Lauren said, happily "I have to get to class." "Well... Thanks again for opening my locker." I said. She nodded her head and walked away. I looked back at Seth who looks crest-fallen. "See. I told you I could do it by myself." I said. "Kels, it's the imprint who wants it." Seth said. I saw the other wolves, aside from Sam coming up behind him. "Woah... Woah... Woah! Wolf boy! I don't need your fucking help. I agreed to terms that I'm not ready for you yet, I'm just warming up to you." I said. He just nodded his head, solemnly. "Jen, are you ready to go?" I asked since, Jenna and I has the same class. I saw that she was conversing with Joseph, one of the troublemakers yet the friend of Jenna. I looked at Jacob and he looked like he wanted to pounce on Joseph. I mean, come on is there no freedom in the world anymore? "Jen! We're gonna be late." I said. "Oh, hush it! Joseph's telling me the latest in the basketball game that I missed yesterday." Jenna said. "Oh! Who won?" Embry asked. I pulled Jenna away from the basketball addicts, rolling my eyes. Sigh, Jenna can be such a boy.

We reached the Chemistry Lab and took our seat in front. The bell rang and people entered the lab. I saw that Embry and Quil were in the same class. "Where's Jacob?" Jenna asked Embry. "Oh! He's not here." Embry said. Mr. Emerson entered the classroom. He cleared his throat and said "Class, we have two new students today. Please make them feel welcome. Ms. Kelsie Rey and Ms. Storm Magena." Oh! So I wasn't the only one who was new today. Just then, a girl about my height with blue eyes, dark brown hair and pale came in. I stood up and walked to the front also. I looked around the room and either saw people whispering or staring. Which in Embry's case was staring at Storm. "Well, what are you waiting for? Introduce yourselves." Mr. Emerson said. "Hi! I'm Kelsie Rey. I moved from La Push to Los Angeles and now back to La Push. I love reading, I'm kind and patient. My sister's a singer in Los Angeles that's why we moved there but, her contract was done. My best friends are Reese, Jenna, Vaisa and Anne and my cousins are Gianna and Aliana." I said, taking my seat again. We all stared at the girl named Storm and waited for her introduction. "Hi! Everyone I'm Storm Magena. I'm a bookworm. I'm normally quiet and shy, but I'm murderous when angry, I guess. I like art and animals, I guess." Storm said blushing. "You may take a seat now, Miss Storm." Mr. Emerson said and Storm blushed while everyone laughed. I heard Embry growl from behind me. Weird! Oh my! "Embry did you imprint on Storm?" I whispered to him. He just looked like he was gonna die right now. I've got to help Embry, even if he's my worst enemy's friend. I turned to my right side where Storm was about to take her seat. "Hey! Storm, right?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head. "Do you wanna sit with us during lunch?" I asked. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah. So? Do you want to sit with us?" I asked. "Uuuummmm... Sure." she said.

Lunch came and I went to sit down at Embry's table since Storm was going to sit with us. I saw Jenna going there also and sat down beside Jacob, who was smiling at her and holding her hand. I say down beside Jenna and then Seth plopped himself down beside me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked him. "Uuuummmm...sitting down. Duh?" he said. "Don't go smart ass on me. You can sit down beside Paul or Jared." I said. "Nah. Here's fine." he said. Aaaaaggghhhh... I could feel my blood boiling. What cooled me down was that I saw Storm walking towards our table. "Um... Am I still invited?" she asked. "Heck yeah! Come on you can sit beside Embry. You know get to know him." wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. I saw Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth and Quil share a look. I saw Vaisa, Reese and Lauren, the girl who helped me awhile ago. "It seems like Lauren here," Vaisa said, nudging Lauren "is being crushed on by Brady." Everyone in the pack again started giving the eyes to each other. "Yo, Brady! You finally settled down." Paul hollered from our table to Brady who was just walking in the cafeteria. Brady seemed to blush and walked quickly to our table and plopped himself beside Jacob, Collin behind him. "I'm not the only one. Collin here did IT also." Brady said nudging Collin. "On who?" Jacob asked. "On the new girl, Ali." Brady said. "What! On my sister?" Storm asked. "Your sister's Ali?" Collin asked who looked in fear of Storm. "Yeah. If you ever hurt her. I will kill you." Storm said, narrowing her eyes. "You know all of you here are acting weird." she said. "Yeah. What's going on?" Lauren said. "Oh! It's nothing." Seth said to them. "I will find out, just so you know." Lauren said with determination. "Oh, you will!" Jared said smiling. Suddenly, the girl beside Jared, Kim piped in "And you will be very surprised!

Jenna's POV (I thought it would be more appropriate since, Jacob like Bella before)

After school, Jacob was outside my classroom waiting for me. "Hey! How was your day?" I asked him. "Great, now that you're here." he told me, grinning. "Shut up." I muttered, before hitting him in the arm. "I know that you liked it." he said. Ugh. Could his ego get any bigger. I just shook my head and walked away. "Bye guys! Jacob is driving me home." I called out to the girls. They all waved at me and Jacob grabbed my hand to take me to the school parking lot. "Jake! Jake!" someone called out to Jacob. She was pale, brown haired and pretty. "Who's she?" I asked Jacob. "It's Bella Swan. You know Chief Swan's daughter." Jacob said. "Hi! May I talk to Jacob alone?" Bella asked. "Uh. Sure." I said. I walked away from them and waited for him. Ten minutes later, Jacob finished talking to Bella and he went nearer to me. "Why are you there? You should've waited for me inside the car." he said. "No that's okay." I said. "Let's go?" Jacob asked grabbing my hands. I nodded my head and walked towards the door.

A/N: I tried making it long. I hope that this is enough for you guys. I want REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS! As much as you can. Summer here is boring for me. What should I do to pass time?

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	4. Biography

Part of the List  
Biography

A/N: This is for the sake of the unknown characters.

**Jenna**

Height: 5'4 ft.  
Hair: Black hair. Bangs side-swept until the eyes. Tendrils at the end.  
Size: Slightly chubby and thin.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Personality: Bubbly, Energetic, PMSes, Smart, Lazy, Brave, Bookworm, Loves to watch, Sweet, Caring, Loves warm places, Arrogant and a Music Freak.

**Kelsie**

Height: 5'7 ft.  
Hair: Black hair. Curly at the end. Bangs until the eyes.  
Size: Slim.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Personality: Fun, Serious, Smart, Soft spoken, Elegant, Poised, Respectful, Friendly and Nice.

**Gianna**

Height: 5'4 ft.  
Hair: Brown hair. Curly. Side bangs.  
Size: Slim.  
Eye Color: Sea green.  
Personality: Smart, Funny, Care-free, Bookworm, a Music Freak, Friendly, Nice, Dresses nicely and Loves to Dance.

**Aliana**

Height: 5'6 ft.  
Hair: Brown hair. Straight but, frizzy. No bangs.  
Size: Slightly chubby.  
Eye Color: Topaz. (colored contact lenses)  
Personality: Brave, Fun, Funny, Friendly, Nice, Trust-worthy, Enjoys the company of others.

**Reese**

Height: 5'3 ft.  
Hair: Red hair. Curly. Short. Beyond the eyes bangs.  
Size: Plump.  
Eye Color: Gray.  
Personality: Crazy, Fun, Loud, Friendly, Bookworm, A Music Freak, Artistic, Nice, Smart Enough and Brave.

**Vaisa**

Height: 5'2 ft.  
Hair: Straight black hair. No bangs.  
Size: Slightly plump.  
Eye Color: Hazel.  
Personality: Smart, Serious, Bookworm, Temple Run addict and has glasses.

**Anne**

Height: 5'3 ft.  
Hair: Curly blonde hair. Side bangs.  
Size: Thin.  
Eye Color: Red.  
Personality: Quiet, Artistic, Shy, Loves to Draw, Smart Enough and an Anime lover.

**Cheyenne**

Height: 5'3 ft.  
Hair: Curly Brown hair. No bangs.  
Size: Thin.  
Eye Color: Black.  
Personality: Bubbly, Hyper, PMSes, Great Singer, a Music Freak, Super Smart, Bookworm, Likable, Friendly, Nice and Loves to Dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Part of the List  
Chapter 4- Ignorance

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything except the plot and the other characters. The rest are the brilliant Stephenie Meyer's.

Seth's POV

I was walking towards Emily's house for the pack meeting and Leah was talking about her new job in the grocery. "Sis. How do I make a girl fall in love with me?" I asked her. She stopped walking and looked at me like I had two faces. "What?" she asked me. "How do I make my imprint fall in love with me?" I asked her. "I don't know, Seth. I'm not a boy." she said, looking pissed at me. "Maybe you can ask the imprinters. They'll know what to do. Maybe like Paul." she said looking sick probably at the thought of imprinting. Leah then walked faster until we reached Sam and Emily's house.

"The pack is all here?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay. It seems like the Cullens have visitors with them on their returning. They are new-born vegetarian vampires found when they were in Atlanta." Sam said. "The leeches are coming back?" Paul asked. "They are back. Except for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, since they are the ones training them." Jake said. "How do you know?" Embry asked. "Bella told me." Jake said. "Great. Leech-lover's back, oh wait! She's already a leech." Paul said, sneering at Jake. "Shut your fucking mouth, Paul!" Jake bellowed. "Make me." said Paul stepping forward sizing Jake up. "Fuck you!" Jake spat. "Rachel already did." Paul said, smiling. "Shut up!" Jake roared at Paul. "Stop it! Both of you!" Sam said separating them. "Should we warn meet with the Cullens?" Leah asked. "Yes. When the new borns arrive." Sam said. "Are we done?" Quil asked eager to see Claire. "Yes." Sam said.

I saw Paul sitting on a log. I came closer to him. "Hey Paul!" I said sitting next to him. "What are you doing here, douche bag?" Paul asked. "Talking to you." I answered. "What's your problem, you can talk to Uncle Pauly, Sethy. But first you must give Uncle Pauly a cookie." he said speaking like a baby. "Imprint." I said sighing thinking of Kelsie. "What's up?" he asked. "She keeps on denying the imprint." I said. "How? Did you dress up like shit face?" he asked. "No. She thinks just because we were enemies that we should still remain that way." I said. "Wow her then." Paul said. "How?" I asked. "Give her chocolates or flowers. Leave it in her locker or car or maybe her house." Paul said. "That's all?" I asked. "That's what I did and Rachel fell for it." Paul said grinning. "Thanks, man." I said. "No problem, douche-bag." he said jogging to Jared.

I checked my bag to see if the flowers were still there. I asked her best friend Jenna which were her favorite kind of chocolates. Apparently it was Kisses. I glued some chocolates to her locker in a shape of a heart and wrote my name in the middle. I was waiting for her to enter Chemistry class to give her the flowers. I saw her coming over, chocolates in her hand. "Hey! You reci-" I said. "Don't finish that sentence, Clearwater! And take back these chocolates!" she shouted throwing the chocolates at me. Then, she slammed the door to her Chemistry class. I felt my heart break and pain stab my chest. Agh! Imprinting does suck!

Jacob's POV

_Jenna and I were walking to my car when Bella arrived. "Jake! Jake!" Bella shouted. "Who's she?" Jenna asked. "Bella Swan. You know, Chief Swan's daughter." I said. Bella walked towards us. "Hi! May I talk to Jake alone?" Bella asked. "Um.. Sure." Jenna said walking towards the car. "Hey Bells. What's up?" I asked. "Who's that?" she asked cocking her head in confusion. "Oh! That's Jenna, my imprint." I said. "She seems pretty nice." Bella said. "Is Edward here already?" I asked her. "Yeah. Also Esme and Carlisle. The others are training the new found new born vampires. They're taking them here on Thursday." she said. "Hey! Would you like to meet up with Jenna and I? You could bring Edward if you want." I offered her. "Yeah, sure." Bella's said. Then awkward silence followed. "Um... I guess I have to go." I said. "Yeah. Yeah. Me too." she said. "Bye, Jake!" she said. "Bye!" I replied._

Bella and I aren't talking that much anymore since she found out that I have an imprint. Edward agreed that he wants to meet Jenna, although I am reluctant for her to go. I talked to Jenna on the phone that we were seeing the mind reader vampire and she seems to be excited for it. I just hope that she doesn't have a vision. Meanwhile, Seth has been seriously having problems with Kelsie. Jenna told me about the chocolate incident and I felt pity towards the kid. Jenna says that Kelsie's just being stubborn. While, I said that she couldn't leave the past behind like Leah. I think that Leah and Kelsie are gonna be really good friends.

I walked towards Jenna's locker to see her talking with the guy named, Ervin, about superheroes. It seems like Ervin and Jenna were superheroes addict. I'm lucky. I mean where can you score a girl who likes superheroes and basketball, but also acts girly at the same time. I put my arm around her shoulder to hear the last part of their conversation which consists of Jenna going over to Ervin's house to see his comic collection. "Hey!" I greeted her, kissing her cheek. "Hey!" she greeted back kissing me on my lips. "What did I say about you going to another guy's house?" I asked cocking my eyebrows. "Oh, come on, Jakey! I just wanna look at his comic book collection. He has the new 52 of DC Comics. Please! Please!" she whined. "Fine. Only if you go to the bonfire this Saturday." I said. "Okay." she said. "Are you ready to meet Edward and Bella?" I asked her. "Uhuh!" she said nodding her head.

We arrived at Gary's Diner where Edward and Bella were waiting for us. I opened the door for Jenna and held her hand. I saw Bella and Edward seated at the corner booth where there weren't so much light. "Hi! I'm Jenna, Jacob's imprint. You must be Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter and Edward Cullen, the vampire mind reader." Jenna said taking her seat in front of Edward. I took my seat beside hers looking expectedly at Edward. "You're a seer?" Edward asked Jenna. "Yup. It's in the blood. Which means you can't suck my blood." she mused. Edward just chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Bella." I greet her nodding my head at her direction. "Jake." she greeted in the same tone. The waitress came and Jenna looked like she wanted to bolt. "May I take your- Jenna what are you doing here?" The girl with the name tag that said Delly asked. "Aunt Delly, hi! I'm here with my _friends_." she said nudging me. "Great! Are they Giana's friends or maybe Aliana's or Kelsie's?" Aunt Delly asked Jenna. "Oh no! They're my friends. This is Jacob Black, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen." she said pointing to each of us. "Oh! You must be Billy Black's son. You're Charlie Swan's daughter and you're the doctor Carlisle Cullen's son. Am I right?" Aunt Delly asked smiling down at us. We all muttered our agreements. "So? Can I take your order?" Aunt Delly asked. "One Chicken Burger for me." Jenna said. "Two Beef Sandwiches for me." I said politely. "One nacho for me please." Bella said passing the menu to Edward. "I'll pass. Thanks!" Edward said handing the menu back to Aunt Delly. Aunt Delly left with our orders and Jenna faced back to Edward. "Your wedding is one week from now, isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah. How did you- Oh yeah! Sorry!" Bella said smiling sheepishly. "I wish you both Congratulations!" she said. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jenna." Edward said. What a Gentleman! I snorted. Edward then gave me a cold glare and I almost forgot that he could read my mind. "Do you mind? Stop raping my mind." I said. "Can't help it." he said. Our orders came and we fell in to a comfortable silence. Eating our orders except for Edward, who didn't get to eat anything. Hahaha!

A/N: I'm sorry that I was late for updating. I hope that this makes up for it. Please REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Also read my other stories. Also would you like to suggest to me any good FanFics you guys are reading. I'll be happy to tackle it. Also, read my other stories as well.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	6. Chapter 6

Part of the List  
Chapter 5- They're Coming

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I only own the plot.

Changes: So basically in this story Jacob and Jenna are becoming more important than Kelsie and Seth. So what I'm gonna do is change the summary and the pairing. Although, Seth and Kelsie will still have POVs.

**Jenna's POV**

Edward and Bella were a very nice couple. Edward even invited me over to their house. Jacob was all defensive boyfriend shit on me and I slapped him hard telling him to stop being all defensive.

I arrived at the Cullen's house well actually more like a mansion. Edward opened the door and greeted me. What a gentleman. I thought. Edward looked at me and smirked at me. Oh fuck! I forgot that he could read my mind. He just whistled along the way. I was greeted by the pixie vampire. "Hi! I'm Mary Alice Cullen. But everyone calls me Alice or Ali." Alice said. "Hi! I'm Jenna McCalister. Pleasure to meet you, Alice." I said a smile blessing my face. Behind Alice was a blonde-haired boy. "Hi Jenna, I'm Jasper Hale." he said. "Nice to meet you Jasper. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice so they're a couple. Suddenly Alice had a different look in her face. Jasper looked at her and unwrapped his arms. "She's having a vision." Jasper simply said. "Oh." I said. Alice was snapped out of her trance three minutes later. "They're coming." I heard Alice muttering. "Who's coming?" I asked Alice. "The Volturi. For your friends and Bella. They shouldn't know about us. They aren't imprints nor vampires. Aro knows about it. They're going to take action. We need all the help we can get." Alice said. "I can ask the wolves to help." I offered. "Yes. That will be wonderful." Jasper said.

Alice, Jasper and I were talking about battle strategies when four new vampires came in with Edward in tow. I bet Edward read Alice's mind. "Right you are Jenna." Edward said worry evident in his voice. "Who's this Edward? A new toy you replaced Bella?" a tall, built, brown, curly-haired man asked. Woah he looked like a big teddy bear. I heard Edward snicker. "Hi! I'm Jenna, seer and Jacob's girlfriend. Must be disgusting to smell all the sweat when Jacob comes in. I like your smell better." I said making a face. A blonde-haired girl and the brown curly-haired guy laughed. "I like you." the blonde-haired girl said. "I'm Rosalie Hale Cullen. That's Emmett McCarty Cullen. Those are Esme and Carlisle Cullen.". "Nice to meet you." I said politely. Alice came forward and started explaining about the Volturi and what we should do. "I hate them." Rosalie stated. "You should know that they have powers. One of them can shoot pain through your body. One can cut off all your physical senses. One can make you forget your purpose and many more. We will need all the help we can get." the one named Carlisle said. "Please talk to the wolves about it." Esme pleaded. "Alright. I'll try." I said.

I called Jacob and told him to have a pack meeting. He asked me why and I told him to just hurry up. I arrived at the reservation moments later and everyone was gathered there. Jacob ran towards me asking me what was up I told him that he should wait. "Everyone present?" I asked hurriedly. "Wait. Why are you Te one handling things shouldn't it be Jacob or Sam." Paul asked. "Would you fucking shut up for one bit." I said a little bit aggressively. "You're not even part of the pack. Why do I have to listen to you?" Paul sneered. That snapped something in my brain and I accidentally slapped him. Paul was shaking and I felt that sick feeling that I was about to have a vision again. "Jenna." was the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Jacob's POV**

"Paul, why the hell did you have to ask her." I growled. "Oh! C'mon." Paul said. "You're lucky I haven't ripped your throat out:" I said to him. He just laughed it off.

We waited for Jenna to wake up and finally she did moments later and suddenly burst into tears. "Jenna, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Who here has a fur of sandy color and a fur coat of gray. Can I talk to them?" she asked still sobbing. "Oh! Okay." Seth said tugging a frowning Leah along. "Can you please leave sit down and don't say a word first. I am going to discuss the matter at hand and then I'm going to talk to Leah and Seth." Jenna said.

"I have bad news for you all. The Volturi is coming for my friends and Bella. Alice saw the vision of their decision while I saw the battle. We have to fight with the Cullens in order for my friends to live. Please I beg you to help my friends and the Cullens. Please." Jenna pleaded sobbing. Sam looked like he was struggling in his mind and everyone looked like they sympathized Jenna. "Okay. Let's talk to the Cullens." Sam finally said. "Thank you Sam." Jenna said. "I need to talk to Leah and Seth." Jenna said ushering us out leaving us puzzled.

A/N: What do you think is Jenna going to say to Seth and Leah? What do you think of this chapter. Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Please forgive me. REVIEW AND FOLLOW. As always. It's really hot in the Philippines right now. It's like we're in a sauna. Help me!

~maybeit'syoumatbeit'sme1001


	7. Important Notice

Part of the List

Important Notice

Hello!

This ain't a chapter obviously. I just wanted to tell you guys that I posted a poll for my Harry Potter, Twilight and Hunger Games future stories. I also have another account **HuggableSuperhero0107**. Where I wrote a 39 Clues which I am discontinuing and putting up a poll for another story. Thanks and love you guys for being so patient with me.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	8. Chapter 8

Part of the List  
Chapter 6- Dying

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.

**Jenna's POV**

Why! Why must Seth and his sister, Leah die. They have so much more to live for. They protect us. Why?!

"What do you want us for?" Seth asked. Leah looked pissed at me.

"Remember I'm a seer? I can see your future?" I asked. Recognition flashed to Leah's face.

"No!" Leah screamed sitting down on the floor putting her head on to her hand.

"What?" Seth asked.

"She's telling us that we died in her vision." Leah said.

"What!" Seth exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I can save you if you let me fight with you guys. I may be a human but you are the protectors of La Push. It would be so unfair if you die protecting me and my friends." I sobbed.

"No! Jake would kill us." Seth said.

"Please Leah." I pleaded her.

"I don't care about me just save Seth." Leah sobbed.

"Uh... O-O-Okay." I said. "You can bring the guys in."

Seth opened the door and called the guys in.

"Shhh... Stop crying." Jacob cooed.

"Leah's crying?" Embry asked Quil.

"I guess so." Quil replied.

"Jake. Jenna wants to fight with us in the battle." Seth said to Jacob.

"What!" Jacob exclaimed.

"She can't." Sam protested.

"I can and will." I said walking towards Leah. "I promise I'll protect Seth if you tell them I can." I whispered to her.

"Let her." Leah said.

"Are you that selfish Leah?" Paul asked.

"I knew that you were a bitch but I didn't know you were selfish." Jared said.

"She's not a bitch! She's not selfish! She's doing it for your own good. I have nothing to live for. My uncle may be alive but he's barely at home. No one else while you guys have something to live for." I exclaimed.

"Thank you." Leah whispered to me.

"You have me!" Jacob exclaimed tears in his eyes.

"Yes I know but come on you have your dad to be there for, your sisters, Bella, the pack. I have no one. My mom suicided, my dad's a retarded bastard in jail. My brother's probably dead doing drugs. My uncle's probably banging some married whore woman. Reese is the only one I've got. Kelsie's family could take care of her or maybe Vaisa's. My family's fucked up Jacob!" I exclaimed tears rolling down my cheeks. Everyone was so shocked. Leah was hugging me and Jake had tears rolling down his eyes. "Just let me participate. Please." I begged Jacob.

"Jenna, you're a human you'll be killed easily." Sam explained easily.

"Not really. I'll just hide and come out when someone needs help. Please." I begged.

"No." Jacob said firmly.

"Yes. I will and no one's gonna stop me!" I exclaimed picking up my bag. "By the way training starts tomorrow. Be at the Cullens at 6 p.m." I said walking out the door.

A/N: Okaaaaay. Short chapter I know. I have writer's block. So I am so sorry. Give me ideas please. REVIEW AN FOLLOW AS ALWAYS. Do you guys Kids React or Teens React? If you don't I think you should. Please.

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	9. Chapter 9

Part of the List  
Chapter 7- A Date With My Imprint (part 1)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot! And the OCs!

**Seth's POV**

After Jenna left it was chaos. Jacob was glaring at Leah while the rest of the pack discussed about what was going to happen with Jenna.

"You are so selfish! You're a selfish bitch Leah!" Jacob declared.

"It's not her fault! It's my fault!" I shouted at Jacob.

"What!" the pack and Jacob exclaimed.

"Jenna saw a vision awhile ago right? Well she saw Leah and I dying okay! Leah was saying that I couldn't die. I had an imprint and all. Jenna comforted her that she would do anything to save me. Leah was in the verge of tears when Jenna said she was joining the battle. I was the cause of all of this! Leah's gonna die and so is Jenna! Because of me!" I said.

Leah was now putting her head in her hands. Jacob was crying also. The pack just sat down on the floor realizing that Leah and Jenna were doing it to save us.

"I'm sorry Leah!" Jacob apologized.

Leah just shook her head and ran away from the house.

"See what you guys did! You guys are the ones that are selfish!" I said following Leah.

**Kelsie's POV**

I was sitting down on my be when my phone rang I saw that it was Jenna. I answered it.

"Hey Jen!" I said.

"Kels!" I heard her sobbing.

"Jen! Why are you crying?" I asked concerned.

"It's it's nothing!" she said.

"Tell me!" I begged.

"I'm gonna die." she said.

"What! That's nice. Stop joking Jenna." I said seriously.

"I-I-I'm not j-j-joking." she stammered.

"How? When? Why?" I asked.

"J-j-just leave it." she demanded.

"Fine. Whatever. You don't wanna tell me? It's okay with me." I said furious.

"Good. Now before I die, I want you to give Seth a chance." she said.

"Are you on drugs? Hallucinogens? I CANNOT give Seth Clearwater a fucking chance! He is my nemesis! Didn't you read in like a rule book of what not and what to do with your nemesis! It's like stated everywhere to NEVER DATE YOUR NEMESIS!" I screamed over the phone.

"Just promise me." she said "it's my dying wish." she pleaded.

I huffed. "Okay okay. Fine." I have up.

"Call Seth NOW! Tell him to pick you up at 6:00 tonight." she replied.

"Okaaaaay. Good bye BITCH!" I hung up.

I dialed Seth, the asshole's number, which I didn't even know I knew.

"Hello, who's this?" a man's voice greeted.

"Hi! Is Seth there? This is Kelsie McAdams." I said.

I heard shouting like "Seth man up!" and "Seth! Charm her!" Ugh! Pathetic douche bags!

"Hey McAdams! What's up?" Seth asked.

"No need for that! Well... Jenna eventually called me and said that she wanted me to do something before she dies which was ask you to ask me out on a date. So will you pick me up at 6:00 tonight?" I asked.

"Um... Y-y-yeah sure." he stammered.

"Thanks. Bye!" I slammed the phone down.

A/N: Okay! I know! I didn't update last week. And that this is TOO SHORT! My MOTHER BANNED ME TO USE MY COMPUTER! I was like what the fuck! I was just allowed today for like 25 minutes and I still have to update my other stories and watch out I might make a BLACKWATER FanFiction soon. REVIEW AND FOLLOW! And I'm so so so so sorry! I'll post the second part maybe on Wednesday since Tuesday I'll be flying to Hong Kong and I'll probably be writing in the airplane. Thanks! :}

~maybeit'syoumaybeit'sme1001


	10. Chapter 10

Part of the List  
Chapter 8- A Date With My Imprint (Part 2)

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer since I'm lazy to do it in every chapter. I don't own Twilight, obviously.

Seth's POV

I was in front of Kelsie's door, dressed in a polo and jeans. (Thanks to the tips of Paul and Jake.) I was about to knock on the door when Kelsie came out. I was dumbfound . She was wearing a red strapless dress that cuts to her knee. She looked pretty.

"H-h-hi! You l-l-look p-p-pretty." I stammered.

"Yeah yeah." she said walking down her porch. "so where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Um... I'm taking you to that new restaurant in town." I said.

"Oh. Isn't that like expensive?" she asked.

"Yeah but I gotta have an unforgettable date with you." I said smiling at her.

"It's alright. You could just take me to McDonalds. I wouldn't mind." Kelsie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked slightly relieved.

"Yup." she replied opening the car door as I enter the driver's seat.

I was so nervous that I felt my hands sweating.

"Um... so what did you do today?" I asked her.

"I woke up, took a bath, you know the normal things." she shrugged. "How about you?"

"Same. Except that I went to a pack meeting." I said.

"Oh! How was it?" she asked. I smiled thinking that we're making progress.

"Fine. We're just having a problem." I said remembering the Volturi visiting.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you now. I will soon." I promised.

"Sure?" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

Several minutes later, we arrived at McDonalds.

I walked towards Kelsie's side of door and opened it for her. I held out my hand for her to take. Good thing for me was she took it.

She didn't let go of my hand even when we were walking in McDonalds. Inside I was like a girl gushing over her crush. Outside I composed myself because it would be so embarrassing if Kelsie saw me smiling like a girl.

I went to line up as Kelsie looked for a table.

After ordering I brought the food back to the table Kelsie reserved.

She took a bite then opened her mouth "So how does this thing called 'imprinting' work?" she asked.

"Well... Imprinting is basically finding your soul mate. Yes, you're my soul mate. Whenever I'm far away from you, it hurts. You'll also find the need to be near me." I explained.

"Can I reject this imprinting thing?" she asked.

I was hurt, she didn't want this.

She must've seen my face drop because she hastily said "It's not because I don't like you, I'm just curious."

"Yes but it'll hurt for me." I said.

"So that's how it works?" she asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Okay. Here's the deal, I'll try it for awhile. I'll go out with you. After three dates and I liked it I'll accept it. If I don't then I'll reject it. Deal?" she asked.

"Okay." I said happy she wasn't completely rejecting the imprint.

"Good." she said smiling at me.

After eating, I took her back to her house.

"Tonight was great Kelsie." I said.

"I guess so." she replied.

"I guess this is good night." I stated awkwardly.

"Y-y-yeah." she replied.

Suddenly I felt her pulling me by my collar and felt her lips in mine. Her lips molded perfectly in mine. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. After ten seconds se pulled away.

"Good night Seth." she said smiling at me, breathing heavily.

I could only wave back. I felt so happy, my imprint just kissed me. YES!

A/N: Here you go. Their date. How was it? Was it too out of place or just right? Anyways, I just came back from Hong Long Disneyland and it was raining hard. Damn. The trip was so not worth it. It was actually cut short. What a waste of money. But at least I got to ride some of the rides! How about you guys "what was your funnest summer ever!"? REVUEW AND FOLLOW! By the way I changed my pen name if you didn't notice to Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001! Nitch means Bitch and Nerd.

Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001


	11. Chapter 11

Part of the List  
Chapter 9- Aftermath

**Kelsie's POV**

After Seth left I ran to my room, slammed the door shut and screamed.

Cheyenne and my mom then came barreling through my door.

"What happened?" they both asked in unison big smiles apparent on their faces.

"He was suppose to take me to that new fancy restaurant but then I told him that we could just go to McDonalds and he obliged then we talked and then he drove me here and then kissed me." I said sitting down on my bed, sighing.

"Aww..." mom and Cheyenne said.

"Yeah now get out, will 'ya?" I asked.

**Jenna's POV**

After that call with Kelsie, I was happy that she agreed when a knock sounded.

"Jenna? Can you let me in?" Reese asked.

I gulped and wiped my tears and composed myself.

"Hey Reese!" I greeted smiling.

"Stop that shit Jenna! I heard your conversation with Kelsie. Don't lie to me." Reese said tears pooling her eyes.

"It's nothing." I said. "Excuse me, I have to prepare dinner."

"No. Fuck Jenna! Why won't you tell me?" she asked tears falling.

"Whatever." I said, shrugging and walking past her.

**Jacob's POV**

After Seth left for his date I walked towards Leah, who was sitting down on Sam and Emily's couch crying her eyes out.

"Hey, Leah." I sighed.

She looked at me for awhile and then continued crying.

"Leah. I'm sorry." I said.

Still nothing.

"Leah. Lee. I'm really sorry it's just losing Jenna means the world to me." I said.

Silence.

"Lee, please talk to me." I begged.

Finally I got something, "You're sorry means nothing." she spat and walked away.

A/N: Short? Yup, I know. It's been so long. Anyways, I feel really bad with writing this. I promise that when I finish worth he things that I'm doing right now I'll post 3 mid-long chapters.

QUESTION: DO YOU WANT THE VOLTURI BATTLE TO BE TRUE OR JUST LIKE THE MOVIE?

P. S. I have a wattpad account now follow me: BubblegumFlavor.

~Goddess-Of-The-Nitch1001


End file.
